Love is War
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: "I promise you that I'd still love you even if you die - even I die, " Gaara hold her hands tightly. "Do you love me enough to let me go?" "I love you, Hinata. Until the end. Now and forever. " .:WARN INSIDE!:. DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- sensei

**Warning: **Full AU aka Alternative Universe, Full OOC aka Out of Character and typo(s), pengubahan rating di fic ini berdasarlan saya meng-update-nya. Jadi sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi T atau M atau sebagainya.

**Rated:** **T** for this chapter.

**A/N: **Plot fic ini sebenarnya plot dari original fic yang sekarang saya buat dalam format fic dengan tokoh dari fandom Naruto. Tidak ada pem-bash-ingan chara di fic ini, ke-OOC-an chara dibuat oleh author untuk mendukung fic ini.

**~~~ Chapter I : From Osaka to Kyoto ~~~**

Kyoto, Autumn, 1937...

Namaku Hinata, aku berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Umurku sepuluh tahun ketika ayahku—keluargaku—menjualku serta adikku, Hanabi Hyuuga, ke sebuah rumah penampungan Geisha yang belakangan kuketahui merangkap sebagai rumah prostitusi.

Masih sangat jelas dan segar dalam ingatanku tatkala pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah penampungan tersebut. Rumah itu dimiliki oleh seorang wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi namun masih sangat cantik, Tsunade, namanya. Aku memanggilnya dengan Tsunade-sama, seperti penghuni rumah penampungan lain memanggilnya begitu.

Aku-pun masih ingat tatkala aku ditarik turun dari gerobak kayu yang menjadi kendaraan aku dna Hanabi dari kota Osaka menuju Kyoto, yang ditarik oleh seorang lelaki tua ringkih. Tsunade-sama dan pelayan-pelayannya membawa kami masuk, ditengah hujan yang amat deras di pertengahan musim gugur. Juga wajah seorang gadis muda berambut pink yang melirik kami dari balik bilik kamarnya. Aku memanjangkan leher untuk melihat ke dalam mata emerald-nya, namun ia keburu menutup pintu tempat ia mengintip.

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, datang ke sebuah tempat baru. Dengan hutang uang juga hutang budi yang terus kupikul sampai nanti. Bagaimana caraku melunasi hutang-hutang itu? Tentunya Tsunade-sama membeliku dan Hanabi dengan harga yang tidak murah juga harapan yang tinggi. Berharap kami bisa menjadi geisha andal. Hey, tapi kalian tentu mengerti maksudku. Kami _tidak hanya_ menjadi geisha.

Kalian berpikir bahwa peran geisha yang akan aku dan Hanabi lakoni sebagai penghibur terutama di bidang seni. Kalian salah. Kali ini, kami akan menjadi pekerja dibidang prostitusi. Haruskah nama baik geisha tercemar dengan pekerjaan semacam itu? Kupikir keanggunan nama geisha tak seharusnya tercemar dengan cap sebagai pekerjaan kotor. Tentunya itu hanya anggapan belaka. Tapi kini aku menghadapi realita dalam kehiudpan nyata ini.

Tepat saat itu juga, aku dan Hanabi dipisahkan. Aku dibawa ke bagian belakang rumah itu dan Hanabi dibawa oleh Tsunade-sama menuju lantai atas. Pelayan setia Tsunade-sama mengajakku ke biliknya yang sempit. Memberiku selimut hangat dan menyuruhku mengganti yukata-ku yang basah kuyup.

Aku menangis. Tapi kupikir, haruskah aku menangis? Kehidupanku dan Hanabi di rumah kami di Osaka-pun tak membuat kami bahagia. Namun kupikir apakah setelah pindah kemari—dengan segala paksaan dan ketidakrelaan yang ada—aku lebih rela hidup susah sebagai orang miskin di Osaka daripada di sini. Dan menanggung hutang budi juga hutang uang terhadap Tsunade-sama.

Air mataku mengalir deras di kedua pipi pucatku. Panas. Tak tertahankan. Tumpah begitu saja, dan baru kali ini aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri. Baru kali ini pertahananku jebol sampai sedemikian rupa. Aku tahu aku dalah gadis yang lemah. Bahkan ayah kamipun berkata demikian, dan aku berrharap semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Hanabi.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Kupikir kau tidak seharusnya menangis." Kata pelayan yang membantuku memakai yukata katun putih di tanganku.

"Kenapa Anda bicara begitu? Aku menangis karena... hatiku sakit." Aku tak tahu kalimat apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat itu. Yang pasti aku hanya ingin berlari sekuat-kuatnya, sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Saat itu juga. Dan aku berharap aku mempunyai nyali yang kuat dan besar untuk melakukannya.

"Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja, Nak. Kau tahu Nona Tsunade membelimu dan adikmu dengan harga tidak murah dan dengan harapan yang besar sekali agar kalian bisa menjadi geisha terbaik di Jepang ini. Kau tak ingin menjadi seperti itu?"

"TIDAK! "

Setelah itu aku kembali menumpahkan air mataku, hingga kepalaku pusing dan jatu tertidur. Kupikir ini akan menjadi mimpi terburukku. Mimpi terburuk kami.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Sambil menggotong ember kayu berisi air yang baru kutimba dari sumur di belakang rumah, aku menguping pembicaraan antara Tsunade-sama dan Hanabi. Tentu saja aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kutimba air dari sumur secepat yang kubisa lalu kupindahkan ke dalam bak mandi.

Setelah mengambil air, aku jongkok di balik tatami, menyingkap rambut indigo panjangku seraya memasang telinga tajam-tajam. Hanya terdengar suara bisikan samar-samar, aku tak bisa mendengarnya sejelas yang kuharapkan. Aku merapatkan jarak namun masih hanya berupa bisikan yang keluar dari balik tatami tersebut.

"...bagaimana, Hanabi? Kau menerimanya? ..."

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mengapa—mengapa tak ada yang melibatkan aku? Mengapa Tsunade-sama bukannya mendatangiku dan malah mendekati Hanabi?

Aku mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat mendengar jawaban Hanabi atau bahkan menghindar bersembunyi, tatami dihadapanku digeser hingga terbuka. Aku sampai memejamkan mataku dan menunduk dalam-dalam, tak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Tsunade-sama yang pasti sangat marah sekali padaku. Tepat sekali, tatkala aku memberanikan diri mendongak, wanita itu membelalakkan kedua bola matanya kepadaku.

Tsunade-sama mengarahkan tendangan pada tungkai kaki kurusku. Aku menatap Hanabi, dan ia malah menghindari pandanganku dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kau menguping, uh?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat seraya menggiti bibirku. Aku memang tidak pandai berbohong dan aku tak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Jadi aku memilih mengunci rapar-rapat mulutku dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Bohong! Katakan, kau menguping apa saja tadi?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. Terduduk seperti anak kecil yang amat mengenaskan. Mataku telah berkaca-kaca dan aku sedikit berharap Hanabi akan membelaku dengan membuatkan kalimat yang pas bagiku untuk berbohong. Tetapi justru ia balik badan dan memilih kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Katakan kau mendengar apa saja tadi? " Tsunade-sama mendorongku menggunakan kakinya dan mendelik marah.

"Aku tidak menguping..." hanya bisikan itu yang keluar dari bibirku.

Mungkin karena kelewat frustasi seolah mengajak bicara seorang gadis tuli juga bisu, wanita itu memberikan tendangan terakhirnya ke arah pinggangku dan menarikku hingga berdiri.

"Baiklah jika begitu, jangan kau lakukan itu lagi. Ingat, jangan pernah menguping. Jangan menyusup keluar-masuk rumah ini sesuka jangan pernah mencoba kabur. " Tsunade-sama menarik kerah yukata-ku dan menatap ke dalam mata lavender-ku seolah siap mencekikku dengan jari-jari lentiknya. "Kau tak tahu berapa harga yang harus kukeluarkan untuk membelimu dan adikmu. Justru kau sekarang malah tak mau bekerja untukku. Bagaimana caramu untuk mengganti setiap keping uang yang telah kukeluarkan selama kau disini? "

Aku menunduk dibawah makiannya. Mengekeret dibawah tatapannya yang amat ganas. Ganas bagiku yang pengecut dan penakut ini. Tsunade-sama mencengkeram ujung kepangan rambutku dan menarikku menuju kamarnya dan mengambil gulungan kertas dari atas meja kayu. Aku menahan sakit di kepalaku sekuat tenaga, berusaha untuk tidak menjerit ataupun merintih.

"Dengar, bawa surat ini ke tempat keluarga Uchiha, mengerti? Kau tahu dimana harus menemui mereka?"

Yang kulakukan untuk berkomunikasi dengan wanita itu hanya dengan gelengan atau anggukan kepala. Maka karena aku tidak tahu, aku menggeleng saja. Ia memberitahuku letak tempat dimana aku bisa menemui keluarga Uchiha dan mengantarkan pesan tersebut.

"Sana, antar pesan ini _langsung_ pada ketua klan tersebut atau pada perwakilan terpercaya di sana. Kau dengar aku? Kau tidak tuli kan? "

Aku mengangguk, suaraku seolah tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

" Jangan mencoba pergi ataupun kabur. Segera kembali, masih banyak pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk yang harus kau kerjakan. Aku _membelimu_ dengan harga yang tidak murah, kau mengerti? Kau harus bekerja untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutangmu. "

Tsunade-sama mendorongku dengan kasar hingga keluar kamar dan membanting tatami tepat di hadapan wajahku. Aku segera berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah. Sama sekali aku buta dengan seluk beluk kota Kyoto, apalagi dengan desa ini. Seraya berharap-harap cemas, aku menyusuri jalan-jalan tikus menuju rumah besar berwarna merah sepert yang dideskripsikan Tsunade-sama.

Aku berhenti di halaman depan sebuah bangunan besar yang sampai-sampai aku harus mendongakkan wajahku untuk melihat puncak bangunan tersebut. Gulungan kertas dalam genggamanku terasa halus dan mendadak bagian dalam telapak tanganku terasa licin karena keringat.

Tentu saja aku merasakan perasaan semacam minder dan tak pantas untuk menginjakkan kakiku ke sana. Bahkan menapaki undakan batu itu. Namun, mengingat omelan dan makian Tsunade-sama, aku mengabaikan segala perasaan tersebut, juga menganggap yukata selutut dekil yang kukenakan seolah kimono sutera yang bahkan takkan sanggup dibeli oleh keluargaku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dan menangkap pandangan curiga penjaga di dekat gerbang. Namun ternyata mereka sengaja membiarkanku lewat lantaran surat dengan segel hitam ditanganku. Mungkin mereka sudah tahu tujuanku untuk datang kemari? Mungkin begitu.

Tapi, dengan siapa aku harus menitipkan pesan ini? Haruskah aku menemui pemimpin keluarga Uchiha secara langsung? Atau dengan siapa aku bisa menitipkan pesan ini? Dengan penjaga-penjaga di gerbang tadi? Tapi Tsunade-sama berpesan agar aku memberikannya pada utusan atau bawahan terpercaya pemimpin keluarga Uchiha ini. Bahkan bila perlu dengan si Uchiha-nya langsung dan memastikan ia menerimanya.

Aku melongokkan wajahku ke sekitar bangunan, menyusup ke bagian samping seperti seorang pencuri kecil dan justru bersikap makin membuat penghuni lain curiga karena tindak-tandukku. Mungkin mereka aku adalah pencuri kecil nekat yang mencoba mencari masalah, tapi sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak tahu pada siapa harus kuberikan pesan ini.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahuku membuatku terlonjak kaget sambil memekik keras. Aku menoleh cepat dan menghadapi seorang pria muda berambut raven yang menangkap lengan kurusku dan melempar tatapan menuduh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

"A-aku.."

"Kau mencoba menyusup masuk atau bagaimana? Kau hendak mencuri disini? "Cengekeramannya makin kuat dan aku kian gemetar saja dibuatnya.

"Sa-saya hendak mengantarkan pesna ini, Tuan... " Aku menyodorkan gulungan kertas sambil menundukkan wajahku. "U-untuk pemimpin keluarga Uchiha. "

Pemuda itu mengendurkan pegangannya dan mengambil gulungan itu, aku bisa merasakan lirikan tajamnya menghunjamku.

"Ah, kurasa aku tahu tujuanmu kesini. " Kini pemuda itu justru melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku dan menyuruhku untuk menatapnya. "Mengapa kau menitipkan pesan ini padaku? Antar saja langsung pada Uchiha—"

"Kata Tsunade-sama saya bisa menitipkannya pada bawahan kepercayaan pemimpin keluarga Uchiha. Bisakah saya menitipkan pesan ini pada Anda, Tuan...? "

"Pesan ini untuk adikku, bukan untukku. Dan sebenarnya tak ada hubungannya denganku. " Pemuda itu mengembalikan pesan tersebut. Aku mulai agak jengkel lantaran saling oper dan melempar tanggung jawab mengantarkan gulungan sialan ini meski aku tahu memang tugaskulah untuk menyampaikannya.

"Tapi, dimana saya bisa menemukan Tuan Uchiha? "

"Kau akan menemukannya, pasti. Bahkan tak perlu repot-repot masuk ke dalam sana dan menggeledah setiap ruangan yang ada. " Ucapnya seolah meledekku dan aku hanya memunculkan wajah luguku.

Kuucapkan terima kasih sesopan mungkin terhadap pemuda anggota keluarga Uchiha tersebut dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Dan, yah, memang aku gemetar lagi karena tak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang tepat yang akan kusampaikan nanti jika bertemu Tuan Uchiha itu nanti. Bagaimana jika gagapku muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya? Tsunade-sama pasti akan menghukumku...

Aku tersentak diam tatkala sesosok tubuh berbaju hitam lengan panjang yang baru saja berbelok tepat di tikungan halaman dan kami saling berhadapan. Sosok itu tinggi jangkung dan bahkan sebelum aku mendongakkan kepalaku, aku bisa merasakan aura kepemimpiman yang tegas dan kakiku yang makin lemas seolah ubur-ubur. Bisa-bisa aku buang air kecil di celana saking gemetarnya, tapi tentu saja aku takkan membiarkan masalahku kian bertambah dengan Tsunade-sama ataupun harga diriku yang bakal hilang begitu saja.

Perlahan aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah sosok dihadapanku ini. Dan tak hanya kakiku yang lemas, bahkan setiap otot ditubuhku seolah melembek. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap—amat tajam namun seperti kosong—ke dalam mataku.

"Sasuke, gadis itu membawakan sesuatu untukmu. " Ucap pemuda lain yang tadi tidak sengaja kutemui dan aku baru sadar bahwa kemiripan diantara mereka terlalu mencolok untuk kuabaikan. Namun aku sudah terlalu gugup.

"Uchiha-sama, ti-titipan u-untuk Anda..." Demi Tuhan tanganku bergetar hebat. Aku tak sanggup untuk bahkan melihat ke arahnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menerimanya dan terus melihat ke dalam mataku, baiklah tatapan itu terlalu dalam dan tajam. Jemari kurus nan pucat pemuda tersebut meraih ujung jari-jariku.

"Tsunade-san mengirimkan pesan ini untuk apa? " Ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang tegas dan dingin

Aku menggeleng, menarik-narik tanganku agar dilepaskannya. Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut raven anggota Uchiha lain yang kini berjalan ke arah kami. Aku semakin paranoid saja.

"Pesan apa itu? " Uchiha kedua tersebut berdiri di belakang sang pemimpin dan mereka terlihat sejajar meski aku yakin pemuda berambut raven tadi lebih tua.

Sang pemimpin Uchiha menatapku dan seketika aku makin ngeri aja. Aku menyentakkan tangan kananku yang masih dipegang si Uchiha muda itu dan berbalik mengambil langkah seribu. Aku tak berani menoleh bahkan setelah jarak seratus meter. Pikirku mungkin kedua pemuda itu akan mengejarku namun ternyata aku salah. Sesaat aku menoleh lagi dan yakin aku sudah aman.

Tapi... aku heran sendiri, mengapa aku kembali masuk ke rumah penampungan ini? Bukankah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur tadi meski dengan resiko yang cukup tinggi? Namun kemungkinan aku bebas juga besar sekali. Tetapi kemudian aku memikirkan Hanabi dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya.

Suara nyaring Tsunade-sama terdengar walaupun berasal dari lantai dua. Segera aku memasuki rumah penampungan tersebut, melewati hall besar tempat para gadis-gadis baru dilatih memainkan alat musik. Dan tebak saja aku harus melewati jalan mana agar bisa melintasi hall besar tersebut. Aku menyusup ke balik gorden dan merapatkan tubuh ke dinding.

Aku menatap Hanabi kecil-ku, adikku, dengan jemari lentiknya memainkan _koto_. Mungkin dia akan menjadi penghibur hebat, menjadi seorang _geisha_ handal. Tapi, maksudku, tentunya tidak menjadi geisha seperti di penampungan ini. Sebelum hatiku berubah menjadi lebih lemah lagi dan pertahananku retak, aku berlari menuju lantai dua.

Tampaknya Tsunade-sama benar-benar membutuhkanku apalagi jika teriakannya mulai menggemparkan begitu.

Tatami yang kugeser itu menampakkan sosok Tsunade-sama yang tengah duduk santai di dekat jendela kamarnya seraya mengisap pipanya yang berasap. Aku duduk di samping rak buku, masih tak bisa memperbesar nyaliku.

"Apa yang dikatakan Uchiha-san saat menerima pesan dariku? " Tanya Tsunade-sama tanpa berbasa-basi dan tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Tak ada. " Ujarku segera.

"Kau yakin? Atau kau hanya mengalami gangguan telinga atau semacamnya? Atau, bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya? " Entahlah, aku tidak begitu memikirkan mengapa Tsunade-sama saat itu amat gigih untuk menanyaiku mengenai reaksi Uchiha-san.

"Beliau hanya menatap saya, tidak bicara apapun. "

Tsunade-sama terlihat frustasi dan ia menghisap pipanya dalam-dalam kemudian bertanya lagi, "Apa dia memberikan balasan pesanku kepadamu? "

Nah, bagian ini yang memang kutakutkan.

"Ti-tidak... " Aku menggeleng.

"Sudah jelas Uchiha-san akan meninggalkan pesannya untukku. Aku sudah memintanya untuk membalasnya. Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Nada dalam suara wanita itu mulai meninggi.

"Ma-maksud saya, Tsunade-sama, saya pergi setelah mengantarkan pesan Anda. " Aku mengkeret lagi karena sudah jelas kali ini wanita bakal marah besar.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kau—KAU BODOH SEKALI! " Ia bangkit berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah yukataku—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu.

"Maafkan saya... "

"Kau tahu berapa harga hutang yang bisa kau bayar? Kau tahu berapa keping uang yang bisa kau dapat jika kau tinggal lebih lama paling tidak lima menit saja? Kau tahu berapa keping yang akan kudapat jika KAU TIDAK PERGI BEGITU SAJA? "

Berkali-kali kuucapkan kalimat itu seperti '_maafkan saya_' atau '_saya minta maaf_ ' ditengah teriakannya yang membahana dan makiannya. Suaraku tenggelam begitu saja bahkan ketika aku berusaha menjelaskan dan aku kembali kehilangan nyaliku

"Aku berusaha memberikan penawaran pada Uchiha tersebut dan kau menghancurkannya begitu saja. Aku berusaha memberimu jalan keluar untuk melunasi hutang-hutangmu padaku, dan kau justru menggagalkannya. "

"Saya akan bekerja untuk Anda, Tsunade-sama. " Aku mencicit seperti tikus.

"JUSTRU BEGITULAH KAU BEKERJA UNTUKKU, BODOH! " Ia menghempaskanku hingga membentur tatami. "Kau akan mendapatkan uang, kau akan melunasi hutang-hutangmu dengan mudah! Pimpinan Uchiha itu apsti akan menawarmu dengan harga tinggi. "

Bak petir di tengah hari yang memecah keheningan di telingaku. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk merespon lebih jauh. Aku tak tahu apakah keputusanku untuk kabur dari tempat tersebut adalah hal yang tepat. Aku tak tahu apakah aku menyesalinya. Yang kurasakan hanya nyeri di dadaku seolah diremas kuat. Sebegitu rendahkah harga sesosok manusia bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini?

Yang kupedulikan bukanlah uang ataupun hutang namun sejak saat itu harga diriku sudah sangat terluka dan perih. Aku merasa seperti diinjak-injak begitu saja dan aku ingin menangis. Dan hatiku semakin sakit memikirkan Hanabi. Bagaimana dengan dia? Bagaiman dengan adikku Hanabi?

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Fiuh chapter satu selesai juga, masih **To be continued** nih. Thanks for read and review juga buat yang udah luangin waktu buat baca fic ini.

Please leave a review for update faster. Just click 'Review This Chapter' below and thanks before~

-Nike-


End file.
